


Call Your Bluff

by corpsecandle



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Creampie, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 00:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpsecandle/pseuds/corpsecandle
Summary: You and your boyfriend Kokichi love to play mind games with each other. Perhaps you shouldn't be playing chicken when the stakes are so high, but isn't that what makes it fun?(Kokichi is dared by the reader to cum inside her, and it becomes a battle of calling each other's bluffs...)





	Call Your Bluff

He was through all of the teasing playing games now. You could tell by the way he slid it inside of you with such eagerness that even he could not mask. Or perhaps with you, he didn't feel the need to hide his true intentions so much. With your bodies connected, you could feel this excitement of his that you'd grown so endeared to rubbing off on you. You smirked, draping your arms around his neck and talking into his ear. 

"So you _really_ want to cum now, huh?" 

"How'd you know? I'm not really so transparent to you, am I?" He huffed. 

You chuckled softly. "Mmm...I don’t think anyone could ever completely figure you out." You breathed. "But I'm pretty good at... figuring out when you're serious most of the time." 

Kokichi smiled slyly, intrigued. "Is that what you think?" 

"We've been together long enough now. You can't hide it from me." You struggled to keep your head clear enough to still hold conversation as he thrusted into you. 

"It _is_ my turn now after all." He whined childishly. "You don't need to be so coy with me...I'll go get a condom...jeez..." 

"I'm not the coy one." You lied. 

You and your boyfriend, Kokichi, loved playing mind games with each other. Teasing and telling little white lies was your way of having fun with each other. In a way, it really brought your bond closer. After all, you were often the only people who could see through the other's façades. 

You lovingly tucked a stay piece of his hair back behind his ear, and then locked your legs around him tightly. His expression changed, his flushed face lighting up with what looked like genuine surprise. 

"[Y/N]?"  
"You want to cum, right?" You rolled your hips against him, causing him to grit his teeth and suppress a moan. "Well, why not do it inside me?" 

A smile crept across his face. "Oh, I'm calling your bluff right _now._ " 

"It's no bluff. Go ahead." You squeezed your legs around him tightly, holding your bodies close together as you spoke into his ear. "Cum inside me, Kokichi!" you moaned.  
You felt goosebumps break out along his neck, his body betraying his cocky attitude showing such obvious signs of arousal. "You better...ah...be careful what you say. Because..." He huffed. "I'll do it, you know." 

"Now _you're_ bluffing." You replied. 

"Oh really?"  
Just then, Kokichi adjusted himself to the angle he knew you couldn't resist. You involuntarily cried out as he relentlessly pounded himself against that spot, with much more speed and intensity than before. Your legs loosened their grip on him a little as you lost all sense of yourself, dazed with the overwhelming feeling.  
"Oh what's that? You weren't serious after all? Bad timing, you see. Cuz I'm already so close..." Kokichi did not show any signs of stopping until he got what he wanted. You tightened your legs grip around him. 

"Then I guess you'd better pull out now. Nnn... unless you _were_ lying." You awaited for him to admit defeat. You'd both pushed your bluffs too far This was a dangerous game, but you didn't intend on losing. 

"It's not a lie."  
You pulled away from him slightly to get a look at his face. His grin was manic. This game of chicken the two of you had been playing was definitely turning him on in some twisted way, despite the very serious consequences that could come of it. Despite his gleeful, childlike expression, the sadistic intent behind it was unmistakable to anyone.  
"It's what you wanted r-right? Well I want it too! I'll cum inside you, [Y/N]!"  
He wrapped himself tightly around you and heaved a final thrust. 

Your eyes were wide as your head rested in the crook of his shoulder, processing what had just been done. Kokichi said nothing as he rested on top of you, catching his breath and recovering from his orgasm. He finally spoke up.  
"Wow, [Y/N]...I came a lot too..." He panted.  
You couldn't believe he had you cornered like that. You'd lost. 

Well, the sooner you acted the better. You began shifting him off of you and stood up straight, reaching for your clothes without a word, too shocked to know what to say. You felt Kokichi's cum dripping out from between your legs. It certainly was a lot.  
"[Y/N], what's the matter?" He asked innocently, resting his arms behind his head. "I thought I was predictable to you. You must have known I was going to do that, right?"  
"...We need to go buy a plan B pill for this right away, don't we?" You asked, slipping your arms through your sleeves.  
He breathed out a long sigh. "Aaaaand now you're upset. You shouldn't have bluffed so hard then, [Y/N]." 

You turned away and began buttoning up your shirt, tasting bitter defeat as Kokichi basked in the glory of his smug victory.  
...Perhaps he'd won the battle...but you wouldn't let him win the war. One way or another, Kokichi Oma would cave. 

"You know what, Kokichi? Forget about the pill."  
"...Pardon?"  
You turned to face him and slowly unbuttoned your shirt again, leaving it open and letting Kokichi get an eyeful as he stayed attentive to your every word and movement.  
"How about we go for round two instead? I _liked_ having you cum inside me." You crawled back over to the bed and snuggled up next to him.  
"Unless...you really are worried." You said in the most sickeningly innocent voice you could muster. 

Kokichi pet your head. "No, no...not at all." His hand was trembling. Perhaps he was still coming down from his orgasm...or as your pride would want to believe, maybe you'd win this game yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Is Kokichi a dad now? You decide!!! (Apologies for what's probably poor characterization. Trying to shake my rust off and come back to writing fanfics!)


End file.
